The Blessed Family
by JDominique37
Summary: All the reasons we love the Weasleys . . .


**Author's Note: Hi guys! If you're reading this, I want to say thank you for looking at this! This fanfiction is quite short, and it was written for a contest. It's obviously not the best I've written, but I actually like it quite a lot. But that doesn't matter, does it? What matter is what **_**you**_** think! So if you guys could please review with your thoughts, I'd be eternally grateful. All reviews are welcome!**

The Blessed Family 

Molly Weasley had always wanted a daughter. Why? you might ask. The reason, you see, was because she wanted someone to dress up in cute little dresses; someone to teach how to cook and knit; someone to talk to about boy problems; someone to reach out to and hug tightly.

"Arthur dear," said Molly one night at the dinner table. "I was wondering . . . I mean, have you ever thought about how many children you would like to have?"

Her husband, Arthur Weasley, blanched. "What –?" he asked blankly, straightening his glasses nervously.

"How many children would you like to have?" Molly repeated patiently.

"Oh, well, I've, er, never thought about it, really . . . ," Arthur stammered. "How many would you like, dear?" He braced himself for the answer.

"I've always liked the number seven," Molly said nonchalantly.

His eyes popped, and his mouth widened in something of a protest. "Seven – Molly? Are – are you joking?"

"No, I'm not," said Molly, flushing slightly.

"Well, I dunno, it's a very big number, Molly. . . ." Arthur trailed off.

"Yes, but I've always wanted a big family," said Molly rather dreamily.

"Well – I suppose we'll see, Molly dear."

Molly nodded in consent, satisfied enough. She wanted to have lots of children, and she knew Arthur wouldn't dare try and stop her from trying.

When Molly first learned that she was pregnant, she hoped – with all her heart – that it would be a beautiful, little girl. Glowing with excitement, she wasted no time in telling her husband. Both were very excited, and nervous also, at the prospect of finally being a mother and a father.

Molly gave birth to a son. She was slightly disappointed, but still overjoyed to have a boy. She and Arthur named him William – Bill for short. He had flaming red hair, just like his mother and father.

Mr. Weasley said stoutly, "He will be charming, this one – I can tell it already!"

Molly became pregnant again, and – like the time before – she hoped desperately that it was a girl. Fate, it seemed, did not want to grant her her deepest wish, however.

She gave birth to another boy. He, like his two-year-old brother, had fiery red hair also. When he took his first breath of life, his eyes opened wide, and he looked around the room curiously, as if he didn't know what to make of it.

"He'll be adventurous, I bet you," said Arthur solemnly. "Let's name him Charlie, shall we?"

Molly readily agreed; it was the perfect name for their second son.

Their third son came almost four years later. Molly named him Percy. Percy Ignatius Weasley. Mr. Weasley didn't immediately make his usual prediction of his son's personality until young Percy was almost one year old.

"He'll be quite smart, Molly dear, very studious and all, you know. I'll be very surprised if this is not true."

Molly couldn't agree more heartily, though, for Percy was already showing a strong aptitude for knowledge about his surroundings and almost everything else.

Molly's hopes to have a girl were once again thwarted as she gave birth to two twins. The two red-heads were born just seconds after one another, two years after Percy had been born. They were both very loud – crying and all – after they had been born, and Mr. Weasley guessed that they would grow up to be quite the jokesters.

Molly was quickly losing hope of ever having a girl – how could she not, having given birth to five boys, and not a one of them being a girl? Sighing resolutely, she determined that she'd at least give it a couple more tries. Really, what was the harm?

Arthur and Molly named their sixth son Ron. His middle name was to be Bilius, after Arthur's brother. Mr. Weasley, who was getting rather tired of thinking of up different predictions for each of his sons simply said, "He'll make us all proud . . . in his own way."

And finally, with their great joy, Arthur and Molly's seventh and final child turned out to be a girl. She had bright red hair, and – in both Arthur and Molly's opinions – looked absolutely perfect to them.

"She'll be strong, this one," said Arthur, chuckling as his little girl clutched his hands tightly. "A Gryffindor – no doubt."

"She looks very smart, too, though, Arthur dear," said Molly, smiling radiantly at her baby girl. "She could very well be a Ravenclaw."

They decided to name her Ginevra Molly Weasley. At first, Molly was a bit reluctant to name the child after herself, but her husband insisted quite firmly.

"After all," he said decisively, "Bill is named after me, so it's only fitting that our only girl should be named after you."

And as it turned out, each and every one of Mr. Weasley's predictions came true:

Bill was indeed charming, going out everywhere he could and making new friends; it seemed that no one could not like him.

Charlie, likewise, was the epitome of adventurous. In every opportunity he was given, he sought for some new kind of exciting activity to keep his wild mind busy.

Percy grew up to be very studious; in fact, he almost rarely left his room, due to studying late into the night. He had a rather pompous manner about him that drove most of his siblings' completely mad.

Fred and George – who were both inseparable – never missed a chance to pull a prank on their brothers and sister, or on their parents. Nothing gave them more pleasure than to see their family embarrassed, or drenched in Stinksap.

Ron, at first, showed no remarkable talent, but as he progressed in his years, Molly and Arthur both realized that he was an exceptional young man, and they could not have asked for a finer son.

Ginny, just like her father had foreseen, was very daring. She cast very strong spells, making her an excellent dueler. But she was also very helpful, and whenever Molly needed her, she was there. She was the daughter Molly had always dreamed of.

Arthur and Molly couldn't be more proud of their children. Each of them was unique, and wonderful in their own little different ways. Both of the two Weasley parents realized immediately that they were extremely blessed to be a part of such a great family.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it, and please review! **


End file.
